I Will Never Give Up on You
by Ms.oLaLa
Summary: 'Lucy..you may date every guy you like..but I will never give up on you. And I'm sure that in this world, nobody gonna love you like I do, Lucy..nobody'


**Disclaimer : I do not own anything **

**Inspired by Only Look At Me (Music Video) by Taeyang 3~**

**I really am sorry if there are so many grammar or spelling mistakes but i hope you like the story XD**

**Don't forget to leave a review guys. Thank you :***

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Natsu" Lucy said to Natsu through the phone.

"Lucy…o-ha-you" Natsu said cutely with his biggest grin on his face even though he knew that Lucy couldn't see his stupid grin. He just really happy that Lucy called him.

"Natsu..about our date today..err..i'm sorry I can't.." Lucy said hesitantly.

"Oh.." was the only word Natsu said.

"Maybe..next time?" Lucy said, reasoningly.

"I-it's okay, Luce..i know you're busy with your novel" Natsu said, smiling hesitantly.

"Thanks, Natsu..uhm..bye" Lucy said.

"Bye Lucy" Natsu sighed, then he turned off his phone "Maybe I'll go with the boys today..yosh!" Natsu said to himself, trying to cheer himself up as he made a fist on his right hand.

* * *

_**TIME SKIPPED, AT THE BAR**_

Natsu and his friends were sitting on the bar, talking about foods, girls, and another stuff. Suddenly the bar's door opened by a blonde Sabertooth mage, Sting with Lucy. Wait..Lucy?!

"Look who is coming.." Gray said to Natsu, pointing his finger to the door.

Natsu looked at the door and he mumbled "Lucy.." then he gasped in shock _'Sting?!'_ he said in his mind.

Natsu kept staring at the two mages who were looking for a seat _'Lucy..what the hell is she doing here? And why is she with Sting? I thought she was busy with her novel'_ Natsu said in his mind again.

Lucy was looking around, looking for a seat for her and her date mate, Sting. Suddenly she landed her eyes on a certain pink haired mage who was sitting on his corner with his friends _'Natsu?!'_ she said in her mind, kept staring at Natsu with unbelievable looks.

"Lucy..i've found a seat..come on.." Sting said, embraced Lucy by her shoulder. Lucy kept staring at Natsu, she couldn't move her body "Lucy.." Sting called once again.

Lucy blinked twice "E-eh..Sting..O-okay" she said then she left.

"Someone is jealous right here.." Teased Laxus to Natsu.

"Jealous is not manly!" yelled Elfman.

"Ahaha! I think it's time for you to give up, Salamander. You have no chance anymore.." said Gajeel, patted on Natsu's back.

Natsu lowered his head, then he smirked evily "Give up? What is that mean? I don't have those words on my dictionary.." he said.

"That''s Natsu for you!" Cheered Happy.

Natsu stood up, he walked towards Lucy and Sting's table. Lucy saw Natsu walked towards their table _'Natsu ?! What the hell is he going to do?'_ Lucy thought. But, Natsu stopped in the middle of the bar where the people were dancing around. Natsu came to a white haired girl and asked her to dance with him, she agreed then, they're dancing.

_'What..the..hell..'_ Lucy said in her mind, she felt a little jealous of seeing Natsu dancing with that girl.

Natsu kept dancing with the white-haired girl, but he didn't forget to look at Lucy at times. He wanted to know if Lucy was jealous.

"Enough.." Lucy mumbled, then she stood up, and left the bar.

"L-Lucy.." Sting called her but she didn't gave any response. She kept walking and left Sting behind, and also Natsu.

Natsu smirked evily while looking at Lucy and Sting then he grabbed the white-haired girl's hand and he gave a little peck on the girl's hand "Thank you.." he said, then he left.

_'Lucy..you may date every guy you like..but I will never give up on you. And I'm sure that in this world, nobody gonna love you like I do, Lucy..nobody'_ he said in his mind.

Natsu really prove his words. He never gave up on Lucy. He kept on doing anything just to made Lucy sure that nobody gonna love her the way he did. He kept showing up himself wherever lucy was, whatever Lucy was doing and whoever Lucy was going out with.

* * *

One day at the park, _'Another guy, eh?'_ Natsu said in his mind while looking at Lucy. She was sitting and laughing at the bench with..okay, this time she was with Rogue.

Natsu and his friends walked to the middle of the park where Lucy could see them clearly "Guys, do you wanna play basketball?" Natsu asked to his friends, Gray, Elfman, Gajeel, Romeo, and Laxus.

"Sure.." Gray said, smirking evily.

"That's gonna be fun, Natsu-nii" Romeo said. They understood about what their fire mage friend meant.

_'Geez..They are so..Aargh!'_ Lucy was very upset then she left the park and Rogue. She did the same thing like what she did to Sting.

"L-Lucy..wait up!" Rogue said, as he ran, trying to catch Lucy up.

Natsu and his friends burst out laugh.

* * *

Another day at the Magnolia Train Station, Lucy was waiting for the train to came. She was with Loke this time. She was joking and laughing with Loke. She was very happy until the train passed and she saw Natsu was standing acroos her. His mouth mumbling something she couldn't hear because he was too far from her and the train was very noisy but a little bit she knew that he was mumbling 'Lucy..i will never let you go'.

* * *

TIME PASSED, NIGHT AT THE GUILD.

"Welcome back, Gildarts!" All the guild members yelled. They were partying for the return of Gildarts.

"Eeehh..Thank you..Thank you..ahahahaha" Gildarts said, scratching his head. Then they started to party. Meanwhile, Natsu was on another side, he was looking for Lucy _'Geez..i can't find her anywhere'_ he said in his mind.

"Hey, Natsu! Come here and drink with us!" yelled Wakaba from his table.

"Not this time, buddy..i'm sorry" Natsu said hesitantly but then he left. He was desperate of looking for Lucy, so he decided to have some fresh air in the balcony and _'Gotcha!'_ Natsu had found Lucy in the balcony with... _'What the f- Aargh!'_ Natsu felt his heart dropped to the floor _'Gray! What are you doing with Lucy ?! Doesn't he know that I loved Lucy?!'_ he said in his mind again.

_'I can't take this kind of shit anymore!'_ he said, as he walked towards the two, Lucy and Gray.

"Gray! What are you doing ?!" He yelled angrily

"Hmm? What's your problem, flame head?" Gray said playfully.

"Grrrr.." he growled then he turned his eyes to Lucy "Lucy, we need to talk". Lucy didn't give any answer she just kept staring at Natsu and clinging around on Gray at the same time.

Natsu really couldn't take this anymore "Okay, Lucy..if you don't want to talk to me, it's okay. But let me take this time to tell you the truth. I'm sorry if I always disturbing you with all my stupid actions, that's all I did because I wanna show you that I can't live without you, Lucy. I want you to be mine and I don't want to see you with another guy, not with those Sabertooth guys, not with your spirit, Loke and even not with my best friend, Gray. I only want you to be with me. I know I'm too selfish to say this to you but if you give me a chance, I promise I will make your dreams come true, I will loved you with all my heart and I will always by your side if you should ever fall..Lucy.. so, please just give me a chance to prove it to you" he said as he fell on his knees but it seems like Lucy didn't listen at all. No, she did listen to Natsu but she just like she didn't care at all. No words came out from her mouth. She still clinging on Gray and staring at the helpless Natsu. And then, like she always did, she left him but this time she left with her date mate, Gray Fullbuster.

Gray embraced Lucy by her waist as he and Lucy walking away from Natsu. Then Gray gave the helpless Natsu an 'I'vegotherandyou'retheloser' smirk from his shoulder. Natsu was still on his place, his knees still on the floor. He just couldn't believe on what he just saw and suddenly he felt his world was spinning around and he closed his eyes, everything went to be black.

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes and gasped in shock. He got up then looking around 'Just a drem, eh?' he thought. He looked around, he was at the park. He looked at his side, and there was Lucy. She was looking at him with confused look.

"LU-!" He yelled but stopped, Lucy gasped in shock "Geeeeeezzzzz" he sighed then he back to sleep on Lucy's lap. Lucy giggled on her boyfriend's weird behavior then she started to play with the sleeping Natsu's hair.

**-The End-**

**reviews are very welcomed guys :)**

**Thank you.**


End file.
